Space Case 30: A Princess Stands Up For Herself
A Princess Stands Up For Herself is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-fourth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Violet Chaser Powers. Summary Mirra confronts her father for the first time since leaving him and their mission. Featured Planets: Vulcanos, Hala Plot Having lost again to Chaos, Rocky, Nova, and the rangers sit on Vulcanos helping to rebuild a little bit. Nova reveals to the rangers Chaos' plan. "Mirra probably told you his plan, but that's his endgame. Now he's going to go after the Spirit Shard. No matter what, we have to stop him, or he'll take our spirits form us and there'll be nothing in his way to stop him." Rocky tries to come up with a battle plan, but can't. He's at a loss. He tells Cosmos to bring the Star Saber to get them out of there. Cosmos' Brain Shard senses something amiss, and says he's going off on his own. He speeds to the Destiny Well. "OF COURSE! He's heading to the Destiny Well!" He pushes the Star Saber to the trajectory of the rangers. For once, Zader addresses the elephant in the room. "Rocky, I think you should fight Chaos. No tricks, no plans. Just a straight up fight..." "Why? He'll destroy me!" Rocky dismisses. "No. That Terminus fellow. He called you an Ethereal, and you were able to do some pretty amazing things. I don't think its Planetor anymore. I think you have it in you to fight him. You have the power to do it!" Rocky looks at his teammates "You think I'm not Terran? You think I am, an Ethereal?" His teammates nod together, saying only he can stop Chaos at this point. On Cosmos' end, he reaches the Destiny Well. It points him to a location in space, a Sacred Cosmic place: Hala. The Well tells him that they must destroy Hala if they plan on stopping Chaos. Meanwhile, Chaos and Mirra return to the Ship. Mirra glares at him, while the Olympian Of Aeon marvels his new weapon. "It is mine! It is in my very own hands. The Destiny Crystal, on my very wrist! All that remains is the remaining shards!" He clenches his fist, activating the glove. He shoots a laser at an asteroid, incinerating it. Mirra has nothing to say. Chaos reaches the Destiny Well, as he looks for his next move. He speaks to it, declaring his victory. "Well! I have claimed your prize, the Destiny Crystal! 20 cycles ago you told me to find it, and now I have! Show me where the shards are!" Instantly, The Well powers up and begins to impart knowledge to Chaos and Mirra. It reveals to him the location, of The Spirit Shard. Mirra looks with horror as her father begins have a look of crazy. On Vulcanos, Rocky questions why Nova is working with them against Chaos, if she is his daughter. She responds and gives her motivation. "Look at me. I have no identity. Chaos stripped that away from me. He pit me against my brothers and sisters. And every time I lost, I lost more of my identity." She points to her cybernetic parts. Rocky and the others realize her pain. "Every waking moment I spend in a universe where Chaos is alive is three too many. If Chaos gets his way, then the entire universe shall lose its identity such as I did." "Barren and dead..." Rose says. "And if it does happen, then I will rip open Chaos myself and at least revenge what I lost from him." Nova says. As she finishes talking, the Star Saber arrives. The team jumps in, and notice Cosmos is gone. They see the message he left them. "Rangers! I've set the coordinates for the where Chaos is heading. Meet me there! We must destroy the planet before he reaches it! It is the place, of The Spirit Shard!" "Then we will destroy him there..." Nova says. She pulls out a suit case, the suit case she got from Urond in One Shot: Nova. Rocky is suprised. "What's that you got there?" He asks. Nova pulls out noe other than another Chaser Changer. She tells him. "Urond gave this to me when we crossed paths. He said I would need it to fight off Chaos." As Chaos and Mirra land on Hala, they realize the planet is barren and lifeless. The planet looks to have been wiped out by a force. Millions of spirits can be felt in the air around it. Teetering between alive and dead, it makes no sense. Mirra stands in his wake, unable to do anything to stop Chaos. They walk up to the mountain and reach a Shrine. A spirit speaks to them. "Who has trekked to Hala, home of the Spirit Shard?" "It is I, Charus of Aeon. And my daughter, Mirra of Shangra. We have come to gain the Spirit Shard" "The Spirit Shard, is gone. It has been gone for millennia" Chaos is angered. "But how? No one but I knew of this place! It is on the furthest reaches of the universe! This place is unknown to all in the universe!" Cosmos walks out from behind the shrine. Chaos instantly thinks Cosmos took the shard, and he clenches his fist, ready to destroy the space warrior. "Calm down Chaos, I don't have it either. The Shard isn't here. It hasn't been here for over 10 million years. The Brain Shard told me. Chaos, I know you can be reasoned with. What you are doing is not right! Have you no compassion for your daughter" Cosmos says, trying to convince him to let her go. "This day has been taxing. I've found my daughter, and you plan on taking her away from me again?" Chaos says. Mirra doesn't stand up for herself. "If you won't listen to me, listen to her! She hates what you do! Chaos please turn around! If not for yourself, or for those you would destroy in the universe, do it for your children!" Mirra looks up, and her eyes light up, but she doesn't speak, and merely shakes her head "So you came here to separate me from my family. Hmmph, you're full of tricks wizard. It'll be fun removing that Shard from your forehead." He clenches his fist and gets ready to shoot Cosmos with a rainbow white laser, but Mirra grabs at the fist. screaming. "NO! DON'T!" much to Chaos' surprise, and Cosmos' expectation. Just then, the Star Saber fires at Chaos and Cosmos and crashes. The Rangers exit and attack Chaos. Cosmos was able to jump and save Mirra before getting hit. He zooms her away from Chaos, who, enraged, yells and attacks. "Cosmos! Get Mirra out of here!" Rocky orders. "Nova, you and I will hold of Chaos! Zader, Comet! Rose! Get the Star Saber ready to destroy the planet! GO!!" The team goes Rocky and Nova attack Chaos. The Red and Violet Chasers work in tandem to hold Chaos back. Rocky shoots traps at him while Nova electrocutes Chaos' face. Chaos fires blasts at them, sending them backwards. Using the Brain Shard, Cosmos realizes that Mirra is going to stand up to Chaos. He turns around. The two land a little bit away from Chaos. "Insolent children!" Chaos says as he fires a purple destructive wave. knocking Rocky and Nova down and demorphing them. Cosmos flies to strike Chaos, but a blue wave allows the Titan to grab him in a choke hold, as he tosses him aside. Chaos walks up to the three defeated rangers, but just then, Zader, Comet, and Rose arrive. Zader slices Chaos' leg as Comet shoots him in the back. Rose jumps and tries to get Chaos to sleep, but he is too powerful. He is weakened, and Zader hits Chaos in the chest. "This is for Hona-Lar!" he yells. Chaos has had enough. A red wave violently ejects from his fist, shutting down the rangers. He stands victorious over the 6 rangers. "You have fought well, rangers, but nothing will stop me from reuniting with my favorite daughter. AND fulfilling my destiny. Not even you, my little one!" He says to Nova. He readies his fist, all energies arise: white, red, yellow, orange, blue, green, and purple charge up, ready to annihilate the rangers. Mirra however jumps in the way of the blast before Chaos can fire it, but some still hits her, damaging her badly. The entire team rushes to her. Mirra speaks. "Father! You are no father to me! You destroyed my planet, and millions of others. And you say you are their savior! You save nothing! And it's cost you your two daughters!" Chaos is stunned and in a shocked state. The same goes for Rocky. He looks at Mirra, and a rush of anger comes over at him. His body begins to crackle with ethereal power. He steps to Chaos and begins to destroy him. Chaos is overpowered by Rocky's newfound power. Rocky uses Mirra's sword. to stab Chaos. The Titan falls over, muttering. "No. Not like this! Not like...this..." Chaos' eyes close and falls over. The Olympian Of Aeon, is dead. The Emperor Of The Chaos Empire has been defeated. But as a result of Rocky's energy, the planet begins to explode. The rangers exit in the Star Saber, trying to heal Mirra. Mirra slowly recovers from her injuries thanks to Cosmos' magic and Rose's powers. Butbefore she wakes up, Nova leaves. "Nova! Where are you going now?" Zader questions. "Chaos is defeated. That is all I came to work with you for. Our 'teamup' is done." She tosses the Chaser Changer to him, and flies off. Zader looks at her fly off disappointed. In the evening, Rocky sits in with Mirra, looking over her. They talk a little bit. She says she feels wrong for not standing up earlier, but Rocky says its not her fault, and that Chaos is gone. The two look on at the stars, as they face the future together... Debuts *Violet Chaser *Hala Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Star Log 46: Time Up! Chaotic Earth! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Final Log! Victory At Last! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 39: The Eighth! Violet Chaser! (Violet Chaser Debut) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase